Flirting Kids
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Tia Halibel is a normal high school pupil at first she's happy to be single, to her datings a burden plus nobody in her year is of interest to her until she happens to see someone who does interest her his name's Ichigo Kurosaki the problem is he's a year below her not that she cares she will do whatever she can to get him but first she will make him insane by her flirting and usin
1. Two Of A Kind

Flirting Kids Part 1 Two Of A Kind

Summary

Tia Halibel is a normal high school pupil at first she's happy to be single, to her datings a burden plus nobody in her year is of interest to her until she happens to see someone who does interest her his name's Ichigo Kurosaki the problem is he's a year below her not that she cares she will do whatever she can to get him but first she will make him insane by her flirting and using her body to drive him crazy. There is a surprise also as he kind of likes her also

Tia's at school she's had countless guys and strangely a few girls checking her out and both have hit on her but she turned them all down she's hanging around with her friend Nelliel, Mila Rose, Emilou and Sung-Sun as per usual Mila Rose and Emilou are arguing it's not that there enemies there actually best friend but they seem to like bickering. Tia's best friend is her Green Haired friend Nelliel just like Tia both girls and boys have tried asking them out and both have said no.

Tia's leaning against a post with Nelliel there just watching Mila Rose and Emilou arguing and Sung-Sun trying to play peacemaker as per usual. Nel grins "What is wrong with those two why do they bicker so much I thought there best friends" Tia grins "They are but I guess they just like bitching with each other" Nel grins "So everyone still checking you out" Tia rolls her eyes "Yea I don't know why they don't just get the hint what about you they doing the same with you" Nell nod's "Yea and like you it's annoying" Tia nods.

Meanwhile Ichigo arrives on the field along with Renji, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Grimmjow, Ganju, Yumichika, Hisagi, Izuru. There all talking and joking around. Renji grins "So Ichigo how many girls have asked you out this week" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Several but none interest me" Renji grins "Even Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki" Ichigo grins "Those three are nice but dating them nah besides Rukia likes you and Toshiro likes Orihime and as for Tatsuki she likes Hisagi" Renji's mouth is wide open.

He looks at Ichigo "You serious Rukia likes me" Ichigo nods but he's not really paying attention now as he's spotted a girl who interests him he doesn't know her name but she is hot a blond bombshell her green haired friend is kind of hot also not that he knows her name either all he knows is there a year ahead of him. Renji looks at him is he even listening to him he looks where he's looking and grins "Dude wow those two you do know that there older then us and well every guy and a few girls have asked them out" Ichigo turns to Renji "Girls and boys seriously" Hisagi grins "Yea pretty messed up aye" Ichigo just nods.

Tia looks around as Nel's talking to Sung-Sun at first she sighs then she catches sight of a ginger spiky haired guy she's seen him before he's not a bad looking guy she sees his friends some of them ain't bad looking either Nell nudges her "What you looking at" Tia points to the Spiky haired guy" Nel grins"He's cute" Tia grins "Yea"Nel grins "His names Ichigo Kurosaki" Tia looks at her "How do you know" Nel grins "He's got a bit of a reputation he's like the male version of us well only girls ask him out" Tia nods "And" Nel chuckles "He turns them down he's also kind of moody for some reason girls like him even though he's like that".

Ichigo's checking his phone and he looks up and finds out that the blond girl and the green haired girl is looking at him. He gulps he sees that the two girls notice him and they both smile. He blushes then walks away. Tia and Nel laugh "Wow did you see that Tia he blushed" Tia grins "I noticed I think I've just found a plaything" Nel grins "Seriously" Tia nods "He interests me I'll see you later" Nel grins "Have fun" Tia grins "Oh I will" She walks off. She walks past his friends so his names Ichigo aye she goes to look for him.

Ichigo left his friends he's not sure why he did really but that girl kind of confused him. He's looking out the window of school waiting for the bell to go back to class. Tia finds him he's alone she grins and thinks to herself step 1 mess with his head. She walks up behind him and leans down she's taller then him but only slightly, she sticks out her tongue and licks his neck he turns around and sees that girl again she grins "Did you like that" He's stunned he looks around and there alone he turns back to her "Why did you do that" She grins, "Because I wanted to" He gulps. She licks her lips "Name's Tia Halibel nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki" He's stunned she knows his name.

She smiles then approaches him and he backs into the window she stop in front of him and reaches out and touches his cheek then she steps forward and licks his lips. She smiles and walks away she turns around before she turns the corner "Catch you later Ichigo she blows him a kiss then walks away. Ichigo can't believe what just happened what the hell was she doing she licks his neck then lips it was kind of kinky then she blew a kiss to him this is just insane at least he knows her name now Tia Hallibel. He can't tell anyone what just happened they wouldn't believe them.

Tia smiles that was fun his lips tasted nice this is only the beginning. She smiles and walks back to Nel. Nel smiles "Did you find him" Tia grins "Oh I found him all right" Nel grins "And" Tia grins "I found him alone" Nel nods "And" Tia grins I came up behind him and licked him on the neck" Nel giggles "Is that all" Tia grins "No I told him my name then I told him it was nice to meet him calling him by name which freaked him out. Then I touched his cheek and leaned forward and licked his lips then lastly I said Catch you later Ichigo then I walked away and blew him a kiss before I left" Nel bursts out laughing "Wow Tia that's kinky as hell" Tia grins "Only step one" Nel nods "What's step Two" Tia shrugs "Not decided yet" Nel nods "We better get to class"Tia nods "Yea".

Ichigo's in class when his friends walk in he's zoned out he can't believe what she did. Tatsuki passes him "Hey Ichigo what's up with you" He grins "Oh nothing well not that I can get my head around at least" She grins "You wanna tell me" He sighs "It's just so bizarre" She sits next to him "So what happened" He sighs then tells her everything" She grins "Wow she's messing with your head" He nods "I know" She smiles "So did you like it" He nods "Kinda yea" She grins "I think you should play her at her own game" He raises an eyebrow "What do you mean" She smiles "When next you mean you make the first move" He nods "Do what exactly."

She grins "Slap her ass or blow her a kiss like she did you or if you want to go for the extreme touch her breast" He grins "I thought you like Hisagi by the way your talking you sound like a lesbian" She grins "Nah I just know how guys flirt with girls it's happened to me" He nods "Really" She nods "Yea you remember Ulquiorra Cifer" Ichigo nods "That creepy guy" She nods "Yea he tried to slap my ass he succeeded then I punched him in the face knocked him out cold" He nods "So that's why you was suspended" She nods "Yea so you should play her at her own game". He nods "I'll think of something".

The rest of the day he's thought of what Tatsuki said and he's thought maybe she's right maybe he should do the next move. He hasn't told anyone it's weird that he told Tatsuki but he's known her longer then anyone. When schools out he's by himself he sees her with that Green Haired girl Tatsuki told her she's called Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck he'd rather do something whilst she's alone he turns to leave then he sees Tatsuki and she nods at Tia he sighs then shakes his head and approaches her he doesn't stop but he walks past her and slaps her ass. She turns around and he puckas his lips and fakes a kiss then he walks off. Tia and Nel both burst out laughing Nel grins "Round 2 goes go him" Tia grins "Oh it's so on" Nel grins "So what's your next move" Tia nods "Not sure I'll think overnight."

Ichigo grins as he walks home that was kind of fun. He gets to his house and as he opens the door he hears "IICCHHIIGGOO" Ichigo grabs his dad's foot and slams him against the wall "Seriously every damn day that's no way to treat your son" Isshin grins "You have to stay strong my son" Ichigo kicks him in the face "Shut up" Yuzu grins "Afternoon Ichigo" He nods "Hey Yuzu" Karin grins "What's with the grin you seem happy" Isshin grins "So my son has found a girl" Ichigo turns to his dad "Shut up"I'm going to my room".

The next day Tia arrives at school she's thought all night what she's going to do it's weird that for so long she's not desired anyone and now she has and school for her is over in a few weeks she has to get him soon but for now it's game on. Ichigo arrives at school what he did yesterday was funny but it's so not like him. He's with Renji, Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Chad when he sees her he gulps this game there playing is so not like him he doesn't flirt with girls he doesn't touch them up why the hell did he listen to Tatsuki.

She sees him and licks her lips as he walks past her she reaches out and grabs his crotch and whispers "Round 3 to me" He gulps and she carries on moving" He blushes Hisagi grins "Did you enjoy that" Ichigo's face drops "What" Hisagi grins "Tatsuki told me everything including what you did to her I guess you won Round 2" Ichigo groans "This is so not like me" Hisagi grins "Your telling me have you ever flirted with a girl before" Ichigo shakes his head "No" Renji grins "Ichigo's been flirting aye who with" Hitsugaya grins "Ichigo has emotions" Ichigo groans "Shut up".

Tia meets up with Nel who grins "I saw what you did grabbing his crotch kinky" Tia grins "Round 3 to me" Nel grins "So what are you gonna do when high school finishes is this serious or just a game" Tia shrugs "I don't know" Nel grins you know if it is serious then in a months time you won't see him for a year" Tia groans "Yea that sux I know" Ichigo groans his friends know thanks to Hisagi damn him. He groans what the hell is this why has nobody interested him until now and the one person he's interested in is leaving in a month. He sees her at the end of school he hasn't been able to focus all day she's really getting inside his head.

He groans if this is a game her need to tie the score he chuckles but what Hitsugaya said is bugging him he knows he was only joking but it kind of annoyed him he sighs she's alone maybe he should just talk to her ask her what the hell is going on it's like Renji said she's leaving in a month. He sees that she's alone now walking home, He sighs "Tia" She turns around "Ichigo" He scratches his head "What exactly is this were doing" She grins "What do you mean" He rolls his eyes "You know what I mean" She walks up to him.

He sighs "Your leaving next month so what are we doing" She stops next him "To tell you the truth I have no idea" He nods "I like you but this is just stupid don't you think so" She bites her lip "I like you to ya know" He smirks and approaches her he touches her face "Your beautiful you know that" She blushes "Thank you" He smiles she puts her hand over his that's touching her face. He looks confused then she steps right in front of him and kisses him on the lips. She smiles "Round 4 to...before he can finish he puts his arms around waist and brings her forward and grabs her ass and they kisses again, she smiles "OK Round 4's a draw" He smiles "I can concede that I guess" She grins then kisses him once more before walking off. He scratches his head but he enjoyed the kiss.

A few weeks later and it's the last day for Tia it's a sad day for her. Since the kiss they shared a few weeks ago they've shared quick kisses even though she wanted more to happen she was also kind of scared to push it encase her feelings grew. She told Nel about what happened and she agreed with her even though it was hard for Tia. Ichigo on the other hand hasn't told anyone about what's happened of course they knew about the games they started none of them saw them kiss the first time or the other quick kisses they shared. When Ichigo arrives at school he's with Renji, and Hisagi and Chad. Tatsuki did ask if anything happened but he lied to her. He's walking down the corridor it's her last day today, and apart from the quick kisses they shared they didn't meet up after school or anything else. He likes her but he didn't want to push it for the same reason she didn't push it what is certain is that he'll miss her will she miss him he doesn't know.

As he turns the corner he sees her with her friend he stops at his locker but he looks at her and she turns around and they look at each other and she smiles at him and he smiles back he then hears Renji "Hey Ichigo you listening" He turns around "What" Renji grins "I was asking if you wanted to go to the cinema with us guys" Ichigo shakes his head "Sorry I have something to do" Hisagi grins "And what would that be" Ichigo shrugs "None of your business that's what". They both nod and look away so he looks back but she's gone.

He sighs and closes his locker and walks to class. Tatsuki watches him as he walks to class he's never been the most cheerful guy more moody then anything but he's her longest friend so she's going to talk to him she has an idea of what's bugging him when she asked him if anything else happened with that older girl he said no but she's known him long enough to know the signs of him lying.

Tia's sat down in class she has no interest in listening to the teacher. Nel nudges her "So what's going on with you and Ichigo" Tia looks at her and sighs "Nothing really" Nel nods "You gonna miss him" Tia nods "Yes, you know he asked me what we were doing and I didn't really know at first maybe it was a game" Nel nods "And then you shared a kiss then met up several times for a quick smooch" Tia smirks, "He's a good kisser."

She nods "And today's your last day here so what then it will be a yea before you see him again and that's if he doesn't move on or go to a different college" Tia sighs "That's a good point." Nel nods "Then there's you what if for some reason he does want to be with you but you meet someone at college what then" Tia sighs "You think he'd wait for me" Nel shrugs "Your guess is as good as mine" Tia nods.

Ichigo's walking home when he's grabbed and pulled around the corner and comes face to face with Tatsuki he groans "What do you want Tatsuki" She sighs "What's wrong with you you've been moody a lot more then usual today" He sighs "It's not any of your concern" She sighs "Cut the shit Ichigo I've known you to long I know when your sad and when you lie so tell me the truth it's about that girl isn't it" Ichigo sighs then just nods.

She leans against the wall "So what happened things change" He nods and then tells her what's been happening she nods "So how do you feel about her" He sighs "You know I don't know, she's beautiful, a great kisser, she's funny and I don't know but when I'm with her although it's brief but I'm happy it's like I can block out everything do you understand" She nods "I understand so have you spoken to her today" He shakes his head "No I wanted to but I never got the chance" She nods "Do you know where she lives" He shakes his head "We didn't really talk much we did other things. She grins "Lucky for you I know where she lives."

Ichigo rolls his eyes "You want me to just turn up at her house that's creepy" She shrugs "It's your choice" He sighs "Why are you trying to help me" She smiles "Your my friend and you seriously need a girl in your life" He groans "I'll see you later" He walks away and she sighs. He stops and sighs "Where does she live" She smiles "I'll show you" She jumps on his shoulders "Giddy up".

He sighs "Your an idiot" She grins he rolls his eyes "Fine" She grins "Go to that old coffee shop the one that closed" He nods and they starts walking.

When they get there she climbs down and points across the road "She lives over there the red door" He nods "OK" He walks across the road and turns back and she's waiting he sighs "Go away" She grins then walks off he sighs this sucks it really does he knocks on the door and at first there's no answer so after a minute he starts to walk away then he hears the door open. Tia opens the door and sees Ichigo she's confused how did he know where she lived did he follow her home, but she's glad to see him she never got a chance to see him. "Ichigo" He turns around she sees that he's kind of embarrassed. She smiles and grabs her coat and leaves the house "Do you want to go for a walk" He nods "Sure" They walk beside each other until they reach the park then they sit at the swings. She smiles "How did you know where I lived" He smiles "Well I didn't my friend Tatsuki must have seen you come home sometime".

She nods "I wanted to talk to you" He nods "And I you but I never got the chance" She nods "So what did you want to talk to me about" He smiles "Well I just wanted to say that I'd miss you I really like you and I'm happy when I'm with you" She smiles "I like you to Ichigo I like being with you to" She reaches out and grabs his hand "I'm going to really miss you" He looks at her "Really" She nods "Your attractive, yes your moody but you also care about your friends and I like that about you and your also the best kisser I've ever had the pleasure of kissing not that I've kissed that many people" He nods "Well thanks I guess" She stands up and sits in Ichigo's lap and she wraps her arms around his neck then she leans down and they kiss.


	2. We Meet Again

Flirting Kids Part 2 We Meet Again

Summary

A year has gone past and both Tia and Ichigo have both missed each other then Ichigo turns up at the college Tia's at and everything gets better

It's been a year since Tia left he's never been the happiest school kid but since she left he's been more withdrawn only Tatsuki knows why although his friends have probably figured it out also. Tia has been just as miserable at Ichigo she still has Nel, Mila Rose, Emilou and Sung Sun but she's still miserable yet again she's gained a lot of attention from both sexes but she's waiting for Ichigo to return its the start of her second year so he should be here today if he's even coming to this college the stupid thing is they never exchanged numbers so she can only hope he comes to the same college as her.

Ichigo arrives at college along with Renji, Hisagi, Chad and Hitsugaya his sisters were sad to see him go especially Yuzu his dad told him to keep practising and Karin well she just said Cya. He's missed Tia a lot girls kept on trying to chat him up but he wasn't interested the girl he wants is in college he hopes this college. As he gets to the main gates he looks up the college is massive. Hisagi nudges him "Do you think she's here" He turns to him "Who" Hisagi grins "That Tia girl you flirted with" Ichigo groans "No idea" Renji grins "You never exchanged numbers" He just shakes his head Hitsugaya grins "Don't you think that was kind of stupid" Ichigo groans "Shut up" They all just smirk.

Meanwhile Tia, Nel, Mila, Sung Sun and Emilou arrive at college Tia's been dreading and also hoping this day will bring Ichigo back to her. She's missed him so much. Nel nudges her "Do you think he's here" She shrugs "No idea I hope so" Mila looks at them "Hope who's here" Tia sighs "None of your business" Mila just smirks and continues bickering with Emilou. Nel grins "They still don't know" Tia shrugs "Do they need to know" Nel smirks "If he's here don't you think they'll find out" Tia shrugs "I guess"

Ichigo's walking down the corridors after they all finished registering Tatsuki and Orihime also meet up with them. Ichigo is yet to see Tia if she's even at this college he should really have exchanged numbers with her. They haven't even spoke since that last day of high school well her last day. He didn't know why they never hung out before college started. Tatsuki nudges him "Have you seen her yet" Orihime looks up "Seen who" Tatsuki grins "The girl who he fell for who left a year before we did" Orihime nods "Oh well have you seen her" Ichigo sighs "No not yet give me a chance" They both just giggle.

He's been in his second lecture of the day and it's now lunchtime He's leaving the college there's a massive field where everyone seems to be relaxing and eating. He leaves with his friends when he sees her she's talking to Nel and wow she's wearing the shortest shorts he's ever seen and a tank top. Tatsuki and Orihime smiles "So she's here then" Ichigo's speechless Tatsuki closes his mouth and giggles "Down boy" He looks at her "Shut up". He looks at Tia again and she looks away from Nel for a second when she sees him for a moment they just stare at each other both happy that there both at the same college.

Nel looks at Tia who seems to be staring off somewhere when she looks where she's looking and sees Ichigo and she grins "Well that answers my earlier question" Tia nods then stands up and approaches Ichigo. Loads of guys and girls see her they always watch her. Ichigo's friends see her and walk off smiling. She stops in front of him and smiles "Hi" He smiles "Hi" She immediately launches herself forward and locks her lips with his. He smiles and they start kissing everyone apart from Nel and Ichigo's friends are in shock there's a lot of disappointed students now and some very jealous ones. She breaks the kiss "I've missed you so much" He smiles "And I you".

He smiles "Certainly dressing for the weather" She grins "Oh it was all for you if you came to this college of course" He grins "Lucky me" She grins "Yes lucky you" She takes his hand and finds an empty spot and pushes Ichigo onto the grass then lies on top of him and they start kissing again. Tia puts her hand up his t-shirt and starts rubbing up and down his ripped chest everyone is still shocked.. She smiles "You've gained some muscle" He grins "Had to find something to keep my mind off you" She grins "Same for me" He grins "I noticed" She looks around and sees everyone staring she just grins and then leans down and kisses him again she grins "Everyone's watching."

He looks to the side and smirks he reaches up and brings her head down and they kiss again she grins "I've wanted this for over a year" He grins "Me to maybe we should have exchanged numbers" She nods "Yea we should have" She kisses him once more before she leans down and lifts up hist-shirt and licks his chest she grins and then plants kisses up his chest ending at his nipples she bites down on them making him yelp. She then licks the same nipple. She smiles then lowers his t-shirt.

She sits next to him "I'll see you after college OK" He just nods she leans down and kisses him then she walks off leaving him lying down trying to get his head around what the hell just happened. Just then he sees Tatsuki, Orihime, Hisagi, Renji and Hitsugaya leaning over him. Orihime and Tatsuki are giggling the guys are all smirking. Hisagi grins "You seem happy" Ichigo rolls his eyes. Hisagi and Renji lean down and help Ichigo up. Tatsuki grins "Enjoy yourself" He shrugs "What do you think" Renji grins "Great entrance Ichigo all the girls and boys will be jealous as fuck right now not the impact you was expecting I bet" He shrugs "Like I care what those idiots think".

Tia walks past everyone she can see the looks people are giving her some look shocked some look jealous and some seem to be saying what do you see in that guy. She ignores them and approaches Nel and the others. Nel is trying not to laugh her head off the other three seem to be in shock. When Tia stops next to them Nel grins "Quite a stunt you pulled there you've just made Ichigo public enemy number one" Tia grins "He'll be fine" Nel passes her a lollipop and she shoves it in her mouth. She sees Ichigo and she starts licking it she pulls it out and starts licking around it in a seductive way.

Ichigo sees her she grins when she sees he's watching. He shakes his head grinning She grins. Hisagi nudges him "She so wants you man" Renji grins "She wants your lollipop in her mouth it seems" Ichigo looks at them both then back at her she grins. Just then Chad, Orihime, Toshiro and Tatsuki arrive with there lunches. Orihime passes Ichigo his lunch "Here you go Kurosaki-Kun" He takes it "Thanks Orihime" She walks away and he sits down he picks up his burger and takes a bite. He starts eating some chips he shakes his head she's up to her old tricks again he shakes his head and continues eating.

It's now after college Ichigo's walking he's on the way to pick up some stuff from his house when he feels someone wrap arms around him. He looks behind him and sees Tia he turns around and she smiles "Hi" He smiles "Hey" She grins "Where you off to" He smirks "Have to pick up some stuff from my parents house" She nods and grabs his arm "Well let's go then" He looks surprised "What" She smiles "I'll help you then I have plans for you" He grins "I could get my stuff tomorrow" She grins "OK then follow me" He nods and she takes his hand "So where are we going."

She grins and turns to him me and my girlfriends have a five bedroom flat there all out at the moment thanks to Nel so we have the whole place to ourselves" He nods "Oh OK" They don't go far he sees the building it's big he turns to her "So how did you get a place like this" She smiles "You have to speak to head of housing you each pay a deposit when you all pay you get the keys you each get your deposit back" He nods "Well that's cool" She nods "Come on" She opens the front door and pulls him in. As soon they get in she pulls him down the hall then she opens a door and pulls him inside then she closes the door she immediately pushes him against the door and her lips connect with his she smiles "You have no idea how much I've missed you" He smiles "I think I know about as much as I've missed you" She grins, "OK" He grins "What was up with that lollipop thing" She sticks her hand up his t-shirt and smiles "Why don't I show you" She kisses him then unzips his jeans he's stunned she then puts her hand down his boxers and grabs his cock.

She smiles then gets on her knees and grabs his cock she looks up then licks the end of his cock, he groans the touch of her tongue on his cock feels amazing. She then sticks his cock in her mouth she edges closer his cock is already hard but she can't blame him for that. She gets the whole cock in her mouth she starts sucking his cock doing the same thing she did with her lollipop earlier he groans "Fuck that feels good" She smiles well she would if she could she the grabs his balls and starts massaging them he grunts she's enjoying herself so much she can feel she's getting wet down below she uses her hand to open her button on her shorts then she puts her hand down her panties and she starts stroking her pussy he looks down and bites his lip.

He groans again as he feels he's done he groans "I can't hold on" A few seconds later he cums in her mouth just then she cums herself on her fingers. She stands up and smiles "Did you enjoy my lollipop" He grins "What do you think" She grins "I think you did" He grins "My turn" She grins as he steps forward he smiles and gets on his knees he grabs her shorts and pulls them down. He sees the stain on her panties he licks her panties over where the stain is and it's her turn to groan. He moves her panties to the side and licks her pussy. She bites her lower lip "Fuck that feels good" He smiles then continues.

He smiles he's never done anything like this before but he has watched porno's he smiles she tastes so good. She puts her fingers through his hair she's loving this after another minute she groans "I'm going to cum Ichigo" He grins "Then cum Tia" She nods and a few seconds later she orgasms he licks it all up and she moans "Ichigo that was amazing" He stands up and she wraps her arms around his neck "Now we have one more thing to do" He looks stunned "You mean you want to have sex" She nods "Yes and we can be as loud as we want with nobody watching us" He nods "OK" She smiles "Really" He shrugs "I think were old enough" She smiles and kisses him.

He grabs her legs and she jumps into his lap, he then carries her to his bed. He sits her on the bed she moves to the edge and lifts up his t-shirt he then pulls it off. She then grabs his jeans he already has his zip undone so she just pulls them down down she leaves him in his boxers he then lifts up her top he smiles she has a nice ripped tanned body. He then sees her breasts. She smiles and unclips her bra and tosses it away He smiles "Wow" She smiles and pulls down her short shorts and kicks them away.

He smiles "Your so beautiful" She smiles and pulls down her wet panties and kicks them away she then grabs his boxers and pulls them down. She then moves to the centre of the bed and he climbs on. He at first lies down on top of her. She grabs his head and brings his face down on her breasts. He kisses her chest then kisses her breasts. After a few minutes she flips him over so she's now on top. She leans down and kisses him. She straddles him he puts his hands on her breasts she smiles then she leans over and opens a draw. She pulls out a box of condoms she pulls out one condom and tosses the box back in the draw.

She tosses it to Ichigo who opens the wrapper she takes it off him and puts it on him she gives it a rub then she lowers herself onto his 9 inch cock. She grunts at first it is her first time. He looks at her "Is this your first time" She nods "And you" He nods she smiles "Well we will both enjoy losing our virginity together" She starts riding his cock he places his hands on her breasts she then leans down and kisses him. They start thrusting against each other matching each other for pace. She smiles "I hoped that we would see each other again" He smiles "I'm glad also" She smiles "Will you be my boyfriend" He smiles "If you want me to be" She nods "Yes".

She smiles and they kiss again. She then groans "Harder, Faster Ichigo" He nods and starts thrusting faster. She smiles then they kiss again. After a few seconds she groans "I'm almost done I can't bare it" He grins "Me to" She nods "Lets do it together" He nods. A few seconds later they both orgasm inside each other. She then collapses on top of him she rests her head on his shoulder. She sighs "I hated not seeing you for the first year having to put up with guys try and flirt with me and the occasional girl that was the worst.

Now your here and were together it should stop." He grins "You do know I'm probably the most hated guy in college and it's only been one day because of what you did" She grins "Well it's also your fault you know" He grins "And how do you figure that" She grins "You were born a year after me so it's your fault I didn't see you for a year".

He chuckles "So because I'm younger then you I have to get glared at for two years" She kisses him "Yes" He shakes his head and chuckles. She climbs onto his chest there both still naked she looks at him and kisses him. Then she just lies on him he wraps his arms around her waist. They lie there for a while until they fall asleep.

The next day everyone's at college well except Ichigo he never came back home. Renji smiles "Have any of you seen Ichigo" Tatsuki smirks "You mean he never returned from his parents house" Renji shakes his head "I guess not" Tatsuki looks at Orihime who both smile. Just then Hisagi grins "There he is" They all look around Orihime grins "Wasn't he wearing that yesterday" Renji nods "Yep" Then they see Tia walk up to him and puts her hands up his t-shirt from behind. They see him smirk then turn around and they watch him as they start kissing for a few minutes before they pull away then she walks off with her friends. Ichigo sees his friends he's on his way to them when some guy stands in front of him. Ichigo yawns "You want something" The guy smirks "Stay away from her" Ichigo smirks "Get out of my way" The guy grins "Make me."

Tatsuki grins they all look at her Renji grins "What's so funny" She grins "This should be funny" They all look at Ichigo who just grins. Just then Tia appears again she must have heard what's happening she stops next to the guy he looks at her "You need a real... before he can finish Tia punches him in the face. She then kisses Ichigo "You like confrontation" He shrugs "I don't pull away from it" She smiles, "I'll see you later" He nods "OK" She walks off again. Ichigo looks down at the guy who's out cold he then steps over him and approaches his friends.

Renji grins "Having women fight your battles are we" Ichigo grins "I could have taken him without breaking a sweat aye Tatsuki" She grins "Correct" Hisagi grins "So where did you stay last night obviously not your dads house" He grins "No I was on my way there but stayed elsewhere" Renji smirks "Well" Ichigo grins "I stayed at my girlfriends" Orihime's shocked "Does Tia know" Ichigo grins "Oh she knows she is my girlfriend" Tatsuki grins "When did that happen" Ichigo grins "After we had a lot of fun if you know what I mean" Toshiro looks shocked "You had sex" Ichigo shrugs "Maybe"

Two hours later Ichigo's sitting on the grass with his friends when Tia, and Nel walk up to them. Ichigo's lying on the grass listening to his friends when Tia sits in his lap "Hey boyfriend" He smirks "Hey" She grins "So hows your lectures so far" He smirks "It was OK" She smiles "Same for me" He sits up with her still in his lap. She wraps her legs around him and they continue kissing" Nel chuckles "Get a room you two oh wait you did last night and look what happened well I heard but didn't see" Renji's confused "You heard what" Nel grins "These to were doing the business" Hisagi grins "You dog" Ichigo breaks apart "Shut up" Nel grins "She's waited a year for Ichigo to come to college" Tatsuki nods "So you finally got yourself a girlfriend Ichigo" He nods "Yep a blond bombshell" Renji grins "And the huge tits didn't help" Ichigo grins "Well they are nice they sure tasted nice" Tia chuckles "And his body was a joy to taste even enjoyed his lollipop".

Everyone but Renji and Toshiro starts laughing. Renji scratches his head "I don't get it" Hisagi grins

"Haven't you forgot what she was doing yesterday with her lollipop" Renji nods then he gets it and smiles "She sucked his cock" Tia grins as does Ichigo. Toshiro nods "You know your going to be the most hated guy in college" Ichigo shrugs "Like I care" Tia nods "Yea I'm surprised they haven't taken a hint yet" Orihime nods "So you two are like an item now" Ichigo and Tia both nod. Orihime nods "I'm happy for you both Ichigo sure has been grumpy the last year"Tia nods "I was the same".

Tatsuki smirks "You gonna exchange numbers this time."

Tia nods "We did that this morning" Renji nods "So does that mean phone sex" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Shut up Renji" Tia smiles "Not unless we need to" She smiles "Well I have to go I'll see you later" She kisses Ichigo for a minute then she leaves with Nel. Ichigo looks at his friends he shakes his head "Shut Up" Then he just lies down. Later on they meet up again after college and they head off to the cinema after the cinema he goes back to change then they go back to her house.


End file.
